Retrouvailles
by TenSimm
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque le Docteur, après "The end of time", se retrouve à Londres au XVIIIème sans savoir pourquoi et qu'il va retrouver une personne familière


Note des auteurs: Les évènements qui suivent se déroule juste après la « mort » du maître dans _The end of time. _Il n'y a eu aucune régénération du dixième Docteur.

_Londres XVIIIème, ruelle sombre et humide. Deux hommes essaient d'échapper à la garde du Roi._

Docteur: Prends ma main !

L'homme: Jamais !

Docteur: Dépêche toi !

Gardes: Attrapez les ! Sous l'ordre de sa majesté !

_Après un moment d'hésitation, l'homme accepte de prendre sa main et de s'enfuir avec lui. _

**Part I. **

**Dans le TARDIS, le Docteur se retrouve une fois de plus seul. Triste et en colère contre lui-même, afin de calmer ses nerfs il frappe violemment son pied dans la console du vaisseau ce qui fit s'actionner la commande de décollage automatique le menant directement à sa pensée douloureuse. Une fois atterrit, il se dirige vers la porte, un air de curiosité se dessinant sur son visage**

**Le Docteur: Londres ? … Encore ? … *regardant autour de lui* XVIIIème ?**

**Une vieille femme aigrie et poussiéreuse, portant dans ses bras un panier de poissons dégoulinant de crasse le bouscule sèchement, se retourne et le dévisage.**

**Vieille femme: R'gardez où vous m'ttez les pieds enfin ! Vous g'nez la clientèle**

**Docteur: Oh ! Très bien *à lui-même* Toujours aussi aimable ces Londoniens.**

**Les mains dans les poches, il décide d'arpenter les rues, regardant les étalages du marché qui l'entoure. Au bout de quelques minutes, trouvant le temps long et se demandant sa venue ici, il se met à questionner un passant.**

**Docteur: Excusez- moi mais savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes ?**

**Le passant: Vous avez pris un p'tit coup dans l'nez jeune homme ! C'est en 1700 et quelque qu'on s'trouve !**

**Docteur: Vous avez dit 1700 ?**

**Le passant: Ben oui pardi ! Et puis, vous d'vriez vous mettre sur l'côté mon gars, sa majesté devrait passer d'une minute à l'autre**

**Après cette remarque, le Docteur obéit et se décale sur le côté, le passant fait de même, essayant de caler sa brouette endommagée contre un mur, afin de laisser la rue libre. Le roi arrive en un battement de tambours, faisant river les regards sur lui**

**Docteur: Aaaaah Georges II ! Nous sommes en 1730 ! Le roi est couronné depuis 1727 et j'assiste au défilé du roi, ici même ! *en s'adressant au passant***

**Le passant: Oui mon gars, qu'tu savais pas que c'était lui ! C'est lui qu'a l'plus d'esclaves et parait qu'en a un qu'y est louche…**

**Docteur: Et pourriez vous me dire ce qu'il a de si louche ? … Parce que je ne vois très bien**

**Le passant: Arrrff parait qu'le môme il entend des bruits… toute façon, m'étonne pas, tout le monde est barge ici !**

**Docteur: Et où Est-ce que je pourrais le trouver ?**

**Le passant: Dans son palais bien sur ! Vous avez d'ces questions vous j'trouve, c'est au bout d'la rue, sur vot' gauche. Mais faîtes attention mon gars, ce bougre surveille bien d'la haut et n'hésite pas à enfermer ceux qui s'aventure d'trop. **

**Sur ces mots, l'homme reprend la route et laisse le Docteur perplexe et curieux d'en savoir d'avantage. **

**Arrivé à destination, il s'empressa de provoquer un des gardes afin de se faire enfermer. Il se vit alors administrer un coup de bâton sur la nuque, ce qui l'assomma.**

**Il se réveilla dans une cellule, entouré de prisonniers qui le regardait farouchement**

**Docteur: Oh Hello !**

**Un des prisonniers: Vous m'avez l'air bien joyeux pour un nouveau**

**Le Docteur: *avec un sourire* Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un homme qui, paraît-il entend des bruit, vous savez où je peux le trouver ?**

**Le prisonnier: *avec un léger sursaut et une lueur de peur dans les yeux* Au fond de la cellule, on lui parle jamais. Il y a des rumeurs sur lui … Il aurait mangé des gens… de vrais gens ! Vous devriez être prudent.**

**Docteur: Raison de plus pour que je le trouve !**

**Le prisonnier: Vous avez l'air bien heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle**

**Le Docteur : Oh vous savez les bizarreries c'est mon quotidien.**

**Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, il aperçoit une ombre assise sur une pierre recroquevillé sur lui-même se balançant d'avant en arrière. Le Docteur, intrigué par l'homme s'avance vers lui en se frayant un passage entre les prisonniers étendus sur le sol. Arrivé à sa hauteur, un sentiment de stupéfaction l'envahi.**

**Docteur: Maître ?**

**Master: *levant la tête brusquement* Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi me suis-tu ? Pour qui te prends tu ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fais assez !**

**Le Docteur: *en bredouillant* Le … Le TARDIS m'a mené ici, je n'y suis pour rien. Qu'a tu fais pour te retrouver enchaîné ?**

**Master: Qu'Est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Je n'ai plus rien à te dire**

**Le Docteur: Je veux simplement t'aider…**

**Master: Ah, toujours cette bonté en toi Docteur ! Toujours prêt à aider les gens. Mais tu ne les entends pas ! Ils recommencent !**

**Le Docteur: Les tambours ?**

**Master: Ils n'ont jamais cesser de frapper Docteur, dans ma tête ! J'ai mal … *tapant le sol en rythme* 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4 …**

**Le Docteur: Je peux te sortir de là.**

**Master: *levant la tête, le regardant d'un air moqueur* Et comment ? Je te signale que tu es enfermé toi aussi.**

**Le Docteur: Ce n'est qu'un détail *sortant son tournevis sonic de sa poche puis s'assoit à côté de lui.* Comment es-tu arrivé là ?**

**Master: *baissant la tête* Lorsque j'ai renvoyé Rasillon en « enfer » la bulle temporelle m'a rejeté, le tourbillon du temps m'a emmené ici. J'ai longtemps marché, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une ferme dont le paysan m'a proposé son hospitalité, à bout de force, j'ai accepté, j'étais trop faible pour continuer **

**Le Docteur: Je comprend ce que c'est …**

**Master: Non tu ne comprend pas ! C'est si fort dans ma tête… *portant une main à son crâne* et puis ils sont arrivés, les gardes. Ils nous ont tous enchaîné, et enfermé dans cette cellule. **

**Le Docteur: C'est quoi cette histoire de cannibalisme ?**

**Master: Tu sais ici, il se passe des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Ils nous privent de nourriture, les gens deviennent fous. Il faut bien se faire respecter, j'ai tellement faim.**

**Le Docteur: Tu ne changeras donc jamais**

**Master: Il me faut toujours plus.**

**Un des prisonnier: Arrêtez de lui parler ! Il finira par s'en prendre à vous. Je l'ai vu, comme nous tous *montrant le reste des prisonniers* il n'hésite pas à tuer de sang froid, nous ne sommes pas des prisonniers, nous sommes ses proies !  
><strong>

**Le Docteur: Assez parlé ! J'en ai assez entendu comme ça ! *vers le maître* Je vais te sortir d'ici.**

**Il sort son tournevis sonic et l'actionne sur un des barreau de la cellule et grâce à la résonnance, il cède. Sous le regard stupéfait des prisonniers, il commence à sortir, suivis du maitre, quand une main le retient**

**Le prisonnier: Vous êtes fou, il va vous retrouver, il vous tuera, beaucoup on déjà essayé**

**Docteur: Personne ne m'a encore rattrapé… je suis le Docteur !**

**Il rejoigne le maitre, le regarde d'un air méfiant puis s'enfuit à ses côtés. **

**Une prisonnière, assez âgée et habituée des cachots, se mit à appeler les gardes, croyant être récompensée de son acte. Ils arrivèrent aussitôt et poursuivirent les deux hommes en cavale.**


End file.
